wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Quo vadis: Epilog
|adnotacje= }} Początkowo bunt legij galijskich pod wodzą Windeksa nie zdawał się być zbyt groźnym. Cezar miał dopiero trzydziesty pierwszy rok życia i nikt nie śmiał się spodziewać, by świat wnet już miał być wolny od duszącej go zmory. Wspomniano, że wśród legij nieraz już, jeszcze za dawniejszych panowań, przychodziło do rozruchów, które jednak mijały nie pociągając za sobą zmiany panowań. Tak za Tyberiusza Drusus uśmierzył bunt legij panońskich, a Germanikus nadreńskich. "Któż by zresztą - mówili ludzie - mógł objąć po Neronie panowanie, gdy wszyscy niemal potomkowie boskiego Augusta wyginęli za jego rządów?" Inni, patrząc na kolosy wyobrażające go jako Herkulesa, mimo woli wyobrażali sobie, że żadna siła takiej potęgi nie złamie. Byli i tacy, którzy od czasu jak wyjechał do Achai, tęsknili po nim, albowiem Helius i Politetes, którym zostawił rządy Rzymu i Italii, rządzili jeszcze krwawiej od niego. Nikt nie był pewny życia i mienia. Prawo przestało bronić. Zagasła godność ludzka i cnota, rozluźniły się węzły rodzinne, a znikczemniałe serca nie śmiały dopuścić nawet nadziei. Z Grecji dochodziły echa o niesłychanych tryumfach cezara, o tysiącach koron, które zdobył, i tysiącach współzawodników, których pokonał. Świat wydawał się jedną orgią, krwawą i błazeńską, lecz zarazem wszczepiło się mniemanie, że przyszedł kres cnocie i rzeczom poważnym, że nadszedł czas tańca, muzyki, rozpusty, krwi i że odtąd tak płynąć już musi życie. Sam cezar, któremu bunt otwierał drogę do nowych łupiestw, niewiele się troszczył o zbuntowane legie i Windeksa, a nawet często radość swoją z tego powodu wypowiadał. Z Achai nie chciał też wyjeżdżać i dopiero gdy Helius doniósł mu, że dalsza zwłoka może go o utratę państwa przyprawić, wyruszył do Neapolu. Tam znów grał i śpiewał, puszczając mimo uszu wieści o coraz groźniejszym przebiegu zdarzeń. Próżno Tygellinus tłumaczył mu, że dawne bunty legionów nie miały wodza, teraz zaś stoi na czele mąż z dawnych królów akwitańskich pochodzący, a przy tym wojownik sławny i doświadczony. "Tu - odpowiadał Neron -słuchają mnie Grecy, którzy sami jedni słuchać umieją i sami jedni godni są mego śpiewu." Mówił, że pierwszym jego obowiązkiem jest sztuka i sława. Lecz gdy wreszcie doszła go wieść, że Windeks ogłosił go lichym artystą, zerwał się i wyjechał do Rzymu. Rany zadane mu przez Petroniusza, które zagoił pobyt w Grecji, otwarły się w jego sercu na nowo i chciał u senatu szukać sprawiedliwości za krzywdę tak niesłychaną. Po drodze ujrzawszy grupę, odlaną z brązu, przedstawiającą wojownika Galla obalonego przez rzymskiego rycerza, poczytał to za dobrą wróżbę i odtąd, jeśli wspominał zbuntowane legie i Windeksa, to jedynie dlatego, by się z nich naśmiewać. Wjazd jego do miasta zgasił wszystko, co dotąd widziano. Wjechał na tym samym wozie, na którym niegdyś August odbywał tryumf. Zburzono jeden łuk cyrku, by otworzyć wejście pochodowi. Senat, rycerze i nieprzejrzane tłumy wyległy na jego spotkanie. Mury drżały od okrzyków: "Witaj, Auguście, witaj, Herkulesie! Witaj, boski, jedyny, olimpijski, pytyjski, nieśmiertelny!" Za nim niesiono zdobyte wieńce, nazwy miast, w których tryumfował, i wypisane na tablicach imiona mistrzów, których pokonał. Nero sam był upojony i pytał ze wzruszeniem otaczających go augustianów, czym był tryumf Cezara przy jego tryumfie? Myśl, by ktokolwiek ze śmiertelnych śmiał podnieść rękę na takiego mistrza-półboga, nie chciała mu się w głowie pomieścić. Czuł się istotnie olimpijskim i przez to samo bezpiecznym. Zapał i szaleństwo tłumów podniecały szał jego własny. Jakoż mogło się wydawać w dniu tego tryumfu, że nie tylko cezar i miasto, ale świat cały stracił zmysły. Pod kwiatami i stosami wieńców nie umiał nikt dojrzeć przepaści. Tegoż jednak jeszcze wieczora kolumny i mury świątyń pokryły się napisami, w których wytykano zbrodnie cezara, grożono mu bliską pomstą i wyśmiewano go jako artystę. Z ust do ust przechodziło zdanie: "Póty śpiewał, dopóki kogutów (gallos) nie zbudził." Trwożne wieści poczęły obiegać miasto i rosły do potwornych rozmiarów. Niepokój ogarnął augustianów. Ludzie w niepewności, co przyszłość pokaże, nie śmieli wypowiadać życzeń nadziei, nie śmieli niemal czuć i myśleć! On zaś żył dalej tylko teatrem i muzyką. Zajmowały go nowo wynalezione instrumenty muzyczne i nowy organ wodny, z którym czyniono próby na Palatynie. W zdziecinniałym i niezdolnym do jednej rady lub czynu umyśle wyobrażał sobie, iż daleko sięgające w przyszłość zamiary przedstawień i widowisk odwrócą tym samym niebezpieczeństwo. Najbliżsi widząc, że zamiast starać się o środki i wojsko, stara się jedynie o wyrażenia trafnie malujące grozę, poczęli tracić głowy. Inni atoli mniemali, że tylko zagłusza siebie i drugich cytatami, mając w duszy trwogę i niepokój. Jakoż postępki jego stały się gorączkowe. Co dzień tysiące innych zamiarów przelatywało mu przez głowę. Chwilami zrywał się, by przeciw niebezpieczeństwu wybieżeć, kazał pakować na wozy cytry i lutnie, zbroić młode niewolnice jako amazonki, a zarazem ściągać legie ze Wschodu. Czasem znów myślał, że nie wojną, ale śpiewem skończy bunt galijskich legij. I uśmiechała mu się dusza do tego widowiska, które miało nastąpić po przejednaniu pieśnią żołnierzy: Oto legioniści otoczą go ze łzami w oczach, on zaś zanuci im epinicium, po którym złota epoka pocznie się dla niego i Rzymu. Czasem znów wołał o krew; czasem oświadczał, że poprzestanie na wielkorządztwie w Egipcie; wspominał wróżbitów, którzy przepowiadali mu panowanie w Jeruzalem, albo rozczulał się myślą, że jako wędrowny śpiewak będzie zarabiał na chleb powszedni, a miasta i kraje uczczą w nim już nie cezara, pana ziemskiego okręgu, ale pieśniarza, jakiego nie wydała dotąd ludzkość. I tak rzucał się, szalał, grał, śpiewał, zmieniał zamiary, zmieniał cytaty, zmieniał życie swoje i świata w jakiś sen niedorzeczny, fantastyczny i straszny zarazem, we wrzaskliwą hecę, złożoną z nadętych wyrażeń, lichych wierszy, jęków, łez i krwi, a tymczasem chmura na Zachodzie rosła i potężniała z dniem każdym. Miara była przebrana, błazeńska komedia miała się widocznie ku końcowi. Gdy wieści o Galbie i przyłączeniu się Hiszpanii do buntu doszły do jego uszu, wpadł w wściekłość i szał. Podruzgotał czary, przewrócił stół przy uczcie i wydał rozkazy, których ni Helius, ni sam Tygellin nie śmieli wykonać. Wymordować Gallów zamieszkałych w Rzymie, potem podpalić jeszcze raz miasto, wypuścić zwierzęta z arenariów, a stolicę przenieść do Aleksandrii wydało mu się dziełem wielkim, zdumiewającym i łatwym. Ale już dni wszechmocy jego minęły i nawet wspólnicy dawnych zbrodni poczęli nań patrzeć jak na szaleńca. Śmierć Windeksa i niezgoda zbuntowanych legij zdawały się jednak znów przechylać szalę na jego stronę. Już nowe uczty, nowe tryumfy i nowe wyroki zapowiedziane były w Rzymie, gdy pewnej nocy z obozu pretorianów przybył na spienionym koniu goniec donosząc, że w samym mieście żołnierze podnieśli chorągiew buntu i okrzyknęli Galbę cezarem. Cezar spał w chwili przybycia gońca, lecz zbudziwszy się, próżno wołał na straże przyboczne, czuwające nocami u drzwi komnat. W pałacu była już pustka. Niewolnicy tylko rabowali w odleglejszych zakątkach, co się naprędce zrabować dało. Lecz jego widok zestraszył ich, on zaś błąkał się samotny po domu, napełniając go okrzykami trwogi i rozpaczy. Wreszcie jednak wyzwoleńcy: Faon, Spirus i Epafrodyt, przybyli mu na ratunek. Chcieli, by uciekał, mówiąc, że nie ma chwili do stracenia, lecz on łudził się jeszcze. A gdyby ubrany w żałobę, przemówił do senatu, czyż senat oparłby się łzom i wymowie? Gdyby użył całej sztuki krasomówczej, całej wymowy i zdolności aktorskiej, czy ktokolwiek w świecie zdołałby się mu oprzeć? Czyżby mu nie dano choć prefektury Egiptu? A oni, przywykli do pochlebstw, nie śmieli jeszcze wprost zaprzeczyć, ostrzegli go tylko, że zanim zdoła dojść do Forum, lud rozerwie go na szczątki, i zagrozili, że jeśli natychmiast na koń nie siędzie, i oni opuszczą go także. Faon ofiarował mu schronienie w swej willi, leżącej za bramą Nomentańską. Po chwili siedli na koń i okrywszy głowy płaszczami, pomknęli ku krańcom miasta. Noc bladła. Na ulicach panował już jednak ruch zwiastujący nadzwyczajność chwili. Żołnierze to pojedynczo, to małymi oddziałami rozsypali się po mieście. Niedaleko już obozu koń cezara uskoczył nagle w bok na widok trupa. Wówczas płaszcz zsunął się z głowy jeźdźca i żołnierz, który w tej samej chwili przesuwał się obok niego, poznał władcę, lecz zmieszany niespodzianym spotkaniem, oddał mu pokłon wojskowy. Przejeżdżając koło obozu pretorianów usłyszeli grzmiące okrzyki na cześć Galby. Nero zrozumiał na koniec, że zbliża się godzina śmierci. Opanował go przestrach i wyrzuty sumienia. Mówił, że widzi przed sobą ciemność w kształcie czarnej chmury, z chmury zaś owej wychylają się ku niemu twarze, w których poznaje matkę, żonę i brata. Zęby jego kłapały z przerażenia, a jednak komediancka jego dusza znajdowała jakby jakiś urok w grozie chwili. Być wszechwładnym pane ziemi i stracić wszystko wydawało mu się szczytem tragedii. I wierny sobie grał pierwszą w niej rolę do końca. Opanowała go gorączka cytat i namiętna chęć, by obecni zapamiętali je dla potomności. Chwilami mówił, że chce umrzeć, i wołał o Spikulusa, który zabijał najzręczniej ze wszystkich gladiatorów. Chwilami deklamował. "Matka, małżonka, ojciec na śmierć mnie wzywają!" Błyski nadziei budziły się w nim jednak od czasu do czasu, czcze i dziecinne. Wiedział, że idzie śmierć, i nie wierzył w nią zarazem. Bramę Nomentańską zastali otwartą. Jadąc dalej, przesunęli się koło Ostrianum, gdzie nauczał i chrzcił Piotr. O świcie byli w willi Faona. Tam wyzwoleńcy nie ukrywali mu już dłużej, że czas umrzeć, więc kazał kopać dla siebie dół i legł na ziemi, by mogli wziąć miarę dokładną. Lecz na widok wyrzucanej ziemi ogarnął go strach. Tłusta twarz jego pobladła, a na czole osiadły mu, na kształt kropel rannej rosy, krople potu. Począł zwłóczyć. Głosem zarazem drżącym i aktorskim oświadczył, że chwila jeszcze nie nadeszła, po czym znów ją cytować. W końcu prosił, by go spalono. "Jakiż artysta ginie!" - powtarzał jakby ze zdumieniem. Tymczasem przybył goniec Faona z doniesieniem, że senat wydał już wyrok i że parricida ma być ukarany wedle dawnego zwyczaju. - Jakiż to zwyczaj? - spytał zbielałymi ustami Nero. - Szyję ci chwycą w widły i zasmagają cię na śmierć, a ciało wrzucą w Tyber! - odrzekł szorstko Epafrodyt. On zaś roztworzył płaszcz na piersiach. - A więc czas! - rzekł spojrzawszy w niebo. I jeszcze raz powtórzył: - Jakiż artysta ginie! W tej chwili rozległ się tętent koni. To centurion na czele żołnierzy przybywał po głowę Ahenobarba. - Śpiesz się! - zawołali wyzwoleńcy. Nero przyłożył nóż do szyi, lecz kłuł się tylko dłonią bojaźliwą i widać było, że nigdy nie ośmieli się zagłębić ostrza. Wówczas niespodzianie Epafrodyt popchnął mu rękę i nóż wszedł aż po głownię, a jemu oczy wyszły na wierzch, straszne, ogromne, przerażone. - Przynoszę ci życie! - zawołał wchodząc centurion. - Za późno - odrzekł chrapliwym głosem Nero. Po czym dodał: - Oto jest wierność! W mgnieniu oka śmierć poczęła obejmować mu głowę. Krew z grubego karku bluzgała czarnym strumieniem na ogrodowe kwiaty. Nogi jego poczęły kopać ziemię - i skonał. Wierna Akte obwinęła go nazajutrz w kosztowne tka-niny i spaliła na przepełnionym wonnościami stosie. I tak minął Nero, jak mija wicher, burza, pożar, wojna lub mór, a bazylika Piotra panuje dotąd z wyżyn watykańskich miastu i światu. Wedle zaś dawnej bramy Kapeńskiej wznosi się dzisiaj maleńka kapliczka z zatartym nieco napisem: "Quo vadis, Domine?" góra strony Quo vadis 75